Fuse boxes are a common installation, seen in both commercial and residential sectors. These fuse boxes provide a convenient, single access, and overall safe apparatus that allows the common person to handle tripped fuses through a simple system of switches. Lighting systems, which are even more ubiquitous, are commonly installed as individual units. That is, each light is operated by its own switch, and is difficult to isolate electrically. There is a need for a centrally controlled lighting system which is easily and safely operated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lighting circuit board and respective enclosure. It is a further object of the present invention to reduce lighting load by using a single alternating current (AC) power source to feed a subset of lighting system. Additionally, the present invention may be made compatible with solar panels by providing an appropriate connection, allowing for the adoption of renewable energy sources. The present invention provides auxiliary power in case of AC power failure, switches to turn off individual lighting circuits, switches to cut power (to allow for safe diagnosing and repairs of the circuit board), fuses for the various circuits, and a monitoring system that indicates active power feeds as well as faults or other conditions in the circuit board. The present invention can be used in both commercial and residential applications.